The Tale of Three People
by Andersonfanandadmirer
Summary: The tale of a Force what happened after his traveling companion died. Rated for mild language and suggestions
1. Day 1

I would just like to state that I don't own the rights to PSO or to the Bionic Man if anyone catches that reference. These characters come from actual characters on Phantasy Star Online after an incident while we were playing.

The Tale of Three People:

By: Andersonfanandadmierer

The massive arm was flying towards her as she looked into the Belra's lifeless eyes. Her lover was too far away and too injured to possibly get to her in time. Once more, just before the arm smashed into her chest, she felt that odd twanging in her stomach and she wondered briefly about it. Maybe it had been that bean dip from three weeks ago. Her mother had always said not to eat food that had blue mold on it. Served her right then, she would go to heaven or hell with an upset stomach. At least there were good memories to go with the stomach, like working in that new strip club on Pioneer 2. That was the real source of all her meseta and she jealously guarded the secret….not that it was much of one. It had even been in that strip club that she had met Kane, when he had tried to slip a meseta crystal into her top. Damn that had hurt! Couldn't he see the damn thing had edges? Who would have thought it would have lead to the two of them screwing like monkeys who had gotten a hold of the doctors Viagra bottle? She never even knew someone could bend that way. A jarring pain drew her attention back to the present, the slight twang in her stomach had made her a second too slow in getting her shield up to block the missile. The arm blasted straight through and had continued through to slam into the wall but she didn't notice that. She was too busy laying on the ground as the light began to fade from her eyes. This time she was to far away for Kane to grab her soul back before she got to the gates. All because of that stupid feeling in her stomach too. Damn all the bean dips in the world…

Kane crouched down beside the fallen newman having finally gotten away from the Dimeniens that had kept him occupied for those crucial seconds. Now the air smelled of roasted dark flesh and whatever weird substance that made up Dark Belras. The product of an over zealous Rafoie spell after he had seen what had happened. It was probably the last time he would ever think of a barbeque the same way again, but he was getting sidetracked. That stripper he had taken to Hunting with was laying on the ground in front of him. …What was her name again? Oh well he only needed to know for the tombstone. After all who would believe the great Force Kane had hooked up with a stripper he had found one night? Granted she had been the most flexible thing he had ever seen but that wasn't the point. He would attempt to Reverse her death but he didn't have the strength in him or the items in his inventory. So what did he do in this moment of tragedy?

"Oh no. She died. Ah well. Now where are those special cards she showed me earlier…" He spoke out loud as he rummaged through the loot in front of him through the variety of weapons and enhancers in front of him. What he couldn't use, he would sell to feed his ever growing drug addiction to monofluids and the like.

"Hmmm this well fetch a good….what the?" Kane stared, wide eyed, at the thing that had moved just barely in the stripper's stomach. He jumped back quickly and with the speed of a Zen monk called down the awesome power of his Granz spell on the twitching lump.

"Die foul be….baby? Oh shit…" Kane gulped loudly as he went over to the badly injured baby and picked it up. The baby girl glared at him as if to kill him with her mere gaze. For a second…okay maybe a half hour, Kane debated if he should Granz the thing again or save its life. In the end the little kid seemed to make up her own mind and pulled out one of his telepipes. Before he could stop her, the item was activated and the two of them were back on Pioneer 2 with a crowd of people gathering. Damn it! Now he couldn't blast it 'cause then the people would think him as a murderer. Reluctantly he went to the hospital and checked the girl in.

The doctor stood in front of the moody Force and looked him over with a critical eye. This was hardly a man given to charitable acts like bringing an injured child to the hospitable. That wasn't the point and in another moment the doctor's voice spoke out into the room.

"Mr. Kane? The child you brought in is badly injured. I'm not too sure if I'll be able to save her life without using new cybernetic research…" At the blank look on Kane's face the doctor continued. "It means I'll have to make her into an Android. I hope that's okay with you because you really have no choice in the matter. The Principle has already decided on the matter. Don't worry Mr. Kane…we have the technology…we can rebuild her…make her stronger…faster…better. Oh and on the by and by I took a sample of your blood from your wounds and tested it. Congrats Class A Force Kane. You're a father. Kane? …Uh oh."

Not two minutes later Kane was laid out in a hospital stretcher right next to the girl, victim of a vicious heart attack.


	2. Day 2

Muwahahaha! YES! There is a second chapter to this insane story! And now the REAL third person/people is introduced into the story. (The woman in the last one was just er….yeah I got no way to explain it.) And for the sake of humor/story the mines that Android's make last a lot longer then normal.

* * *

A Tale of Three People

By: Andersonfanandadmirer

YEARS LATER

Kane stared down the barrel of the Varista with blood shot eyes, seriously wondering if it would be worth it to just pull the trigger. Just a little twitch and he wouldn't have to deal with that hell fiend of a daughter anymore. Let the damn government who paid for her operation do it….or better yet, a complete stranger! Yes, that would be a fitting end to the story of Kane, shoving off his demon seed on someone else. That's when the most brilliant idea ever came to the distraught (and slightly psychotic ((monofluids will do that to ya))) Fomarl. Why end his own life when he could finish off what he had started when Nera had been born? A crazed look came to his eyes then as Kane stood up and began to giggle. Yes, giggle. A full grown man ina dress (I know their really robes but the look like a dress)was giggling while holding a pistol in one hand. A sight that makes most people consider calling the orderlies to come take the giggleraway…

A creak echoed down the hallway as Kane tried to creep silently down the hallway leading to his daughter's room. The possibly deranged father no longer held the pistol in his hand but instead it was a broom from the hallway closet. After all Kane had heard stories about an uber broom being found in the ancient ruins, so why not his? That logic deprived line of thought was interrupted when the tall Fomarl came to the sliding green door that lead to where Nera "slept". Giggling with the evil thoughts coursing through his mind Kane had the door slide open just a little bit so that he could peek into the room. The interior of the short android's room was completely unlike any other little girl's room that Kane had ever heard about or seen on the vids. For one thing, there were only a few stuffed animals and Kane had learned from experience not to touch the things. The first time he had done it Nera had spent the next hour screaming about privacy rights or some such before shooting up all of his new technique desks as payback and the second time the cute little teddy bear had exploded from the cleverly concealed Damage Mine concealed within it. Another thing was that there were guns every where. They covered the walls, the desk in the corner and even some parts of the floor.At the moment Nera had wrapped herself around a Final Impact the way most normal girls would a stuffed animal. There was not a poster of boy bands to be found in the room, just practice targets that were mostly riddled with photon holes. There was even a target that looked a little bit like Kane, which he had always meant to ask Nera about though he had never gotten around to it. Light snores filled the air even as Kane took another moment to look around, always on the look out for visible traps. Then he eased open the door just enough for him to squeeze in and he raised the broom up over his head.

"DIE METALLIC SPAWN OF SATAN!" were the only words out of Kane's mouth before he began to bring the broom down unto his sleeping daughters form, trying to kill her.

xxMorningxx

It is almost needless to say that Kane failed in his attempted homicide. The moment the broom came down, it set off the motion activated Freeze Trap that hovered above the android on the bed. It was a beginner's mistake and not one Kane would have made if he had been sane during his attack. And as the trap was meant to do Kane was frozen almost instantly in his battle pose, even as his daughter jolted out of bed to see her father in mid broom swing at her. After the poor android had stopped screaming she came up with a devious plane for revenge. Taking her pair of headphones she placed them over where Kane's ears are and put in an ancient disk that came from some crap hole called earth. Kane saw Nera press the repeat button but the thoughts of homicide where driven out of his head as "Barbie" Song began to play over and over to the trapped man. Even through the ice one could make out a muffled

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The "punishment" of Kane and Nera's breakfast were interrupted when the doorbell to their flat began to buzz incessantly. The freezing ice around Kane broke into shards as the short android pressed the button to open the door, finding herself face to chest with one of the taller men she had ever seen. For Kane though, he immiedetely curled into a ball on the floor and began to rock back and forth, muttering the lyrics to the Barbie World song underneath his breath. This was the sight that Damien say even as Nera pulled out a gun and pressed it to his crotch. The first thought of the long white haired man being, _"Dear God, that guy actually killed me and now I'm in hell!"

* * *

_

Just so it is known, I'm referring to each chapter as a day. Damien will be revealed more in the next chapter. And the broom I'm talking about is the one that you win in challenge mode. 


End file.
